


Легенды

by LazyRay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, History, Legends, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Вмешательство самоцветов не могло пройти незамеченным. И даже если люди и забыли про саму войну, бывшую тысячи лет назад, оставшиеся в живых должны были оставить свой след хотя бы в легендах.Роза/Жемчуг, пока две истории.





	1. Рождённая из любви

Конни вбежала в дом Стивена, даже не постучав. Эта дверь никогда не запиралась, и Конни уже забыла, когда она в последний раз стучалась в неё. Тем более, сегодня она заранее созвонилась, и её ждали. И ей не терпелось поделиться последней находкой.  
Она уже рассказала Стивену о своём дяде, который приехал к ним в гости. Профессор Сахель собирал и изучал старые мифы и легенды, и даже писал книгу о них. Он как раз показал её родственникам, и был приятно удивлён их заинтересованностью. Особенно его тронуло внимание юной племянницы, завороженно взирающей на картинки в будущей книге, изображающие богов и богинь. А потом эта милая девочка умолила показать его работу своим друзьям, и конечно, он не мог отказать такому стремлению к знаниям. И, конечно, не заметил немного тревожного взгляда, которым обменялись его сестра и её муж.  
А Конни схватила телефон и позвонила Стивену.  
И вот она здесь.  
\- Конни!  
Как всегда, её встретил радостный возглас лучшего друга. Она заулыбалась ему в ответ, на миг забывая обо всех причинах, по которым она примчалась сюда. Ненадолго.  
\- Это то, что ты хотела мне показать? Новая книга?  
\- О, Стивен, это не просто книга! – с загадочным видом проговорила Конни, предвкушая удивление друга. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что тут такое!  
Она устроила свой рюкзак на столе и осторожно вытащила объёмный том. У неё уже была готова закладка на нужной странице...  
Гранат практически влетела в комнату, выхватила книгу из рук Конни и столь же быстро умчалась прочь. Растерянные дети нерешительно замерли на месте, но на пороге Гранат обернулась и поманила их за собой. Они выбежали из дома и направились к океану и остановились только у самой воды.  
\- Жемчуг не должна это увидеть, – непреклонно проговорила Гранат.  
\- Что увидеть?  
Гранат выдержала паузу, но потом отдала книгу Конни. Девочка растерянно поглядела на неё, а потом открыла книжку на странице, которую она хотела показать Стивену: ту самую с легендой о танцующей богине. У неё были подозрения, но почему кому-то нельзя видеть эту книгу, и почему именно Жемчуг?  
Стивен уставился на изображение высокой красивой женщины, тянущей руки к небу, самозабвенно запрокинувшей голову и глядящей прямо на солнце. Всеми своими четырьмя глазами.  
\- Почему? – изумился Стивен.  
Гранат поджала губы.  
\- Всё-таки это самоцвет! – восхищённо ахнула Конни. – Я знала!  
\- Самоцвет, – подтвердила Гранат мрачно. – Её звали Радужный Кварц.  
\- Звали? – охнул Стивен горестно.  
\- Её больше нет, и никогда больше не будет с нами.  
\- И Жемчуг знала её? – догадался Стивен.  
Гранат поглядела на изображение танцующей богини, на её смеющиеся глаза.  
\- Это слияние, – тихо проговорила она. – Она была прекраснейшей из всех, кого я знала. Рождённая из любви и радости.  
\- Слияние... Жемчуг?  
\- И Розы.  
  
  
_Радужный Кварц родилась в долине тысячи ручьев. Её появление на свет было неизбежным. Роза и Жемчуг слишком долго были вместе, слишком хорошо знали друг друга, слишком стремились друг к другу. Им оставалось только решиться._  
_Потребовалось одно только прикосновение рук, и взгляд глаза в глаза. Они потянулись друг к другу, их губы прикоснулись, прильнули, и на глазах восхищённой Гранат, Роза и Жемчуг мягко и естественно слились в единое целое._  
 _Новое существо открыло глаза и – рассмеялось от счастья._


	2. Поклонник

\- Когда-то давно, – читала Конни вслух, – их почитали в этой стране (сейчас она часть Греции, Стивен). Богиня красоты и любви, доброжелательная и снисходительная к простым смертным, заворожённым её статью, красотой и добротой; богиня страсти и удовольствий. И её спутница и подруга – богиня войны и мудрости, покровительница наук и мастерства; богиня строгости и целомудрия.  
Рисунок, изображающий двух богинь, почти ничем не напоминал их в действительности. Разве что пышные волосы одной остались в истории. И острый меч другой.  
\- Мама и Жемчуг?  
Дети захихикали. Мысль о том, что мама Стивена и их родная Жемчуг когда-то почитались как богини, была необыкновенно забавной.  
\- Эта легенда повествует о том, как один несчастный смертный влюбился...  
Конни замолчала, вчитываясь.  
\- Почему несчастный-то? – не вытерпел Стивен.  
Они сидели на берегу океана, подальше от дома. Они ни в коем случае не читали и не смотрели и не оставляли эту книгу у Стивена дома, с тех пор как Гранат предупредила их, но это не значило, что они не станут интересоваться. Можно было бы спросить напрямую у Жемчуг, но это было чревато слезами. Жемчуг охотно рассказывала о прошлом, но зачастую эти истории расстраивали её. А эти легенды, собранные и записанные дядей Конни, приоткрывали перед ними завесу прошлого. Правда порой приходилось продираться через завесу лишних слов и восхвалений. Или выискивать среди прочих мифов нужные им, про самоцветов.  
\- Обычно смертные стремились удостоиться благосклонности богини любви, – читала Конни, – что понятно и естественно, ибо ни один смертный, хоть мельком взглянувший на прекрасную богиню, ничего не мог поделать с собой, но история Эстата Инфского была иной. Он, как и прочие, пришел в эти края, одержимый желанием увидеть ту, о чьей красоте слагали легенды, но вышло так, что первой ему встретилась спутница богини любви – строгая и холодная богиня военного мастерства. Он случайно наткнулся на неё ранним утром, когда воинственная дева упражнялась с оружием в руках, и утренний туман скрадывал её движения. Но туман редел под лучами вставшего солнца, и Эстат увидел достаточно, чтобы восхититься мастерством и грацией юной богини, её нечеловеческой гибкостью и изяществом. И он влюбился в холодную сталь её взгляда, в жестокую резкость её речей. Но напрасно он изливал перед ней свои чувства, напрасно он предлагал божественной деве своё сердце, богиня отвергла его чувства. И тогда его разум покинул его, и он возжелал похитить богиню.  
\- Он собирался заставить Жемчуг делать что-то против её воли? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Стивен. – На сколько кусочков она его разрезала?  
Это была шутка, но Конни с серьёзным видом заглянула в книгу и сообщила:  
\- На пятьдесят четыре.  
\- Их даже посчитали? – с отвращением спросил Стивен.  
Конни залилась смехом.  
\- Обманщица! – ахнул Стивен. – Ну, держись!  
Конни вскочила и с визгом бросилась прочь. Стивен за ней. С криками и смехом они носились по песку, пока не вымотались и не вернулись, волоча ноги, к брошенным вещам и книге.  
Стивен рухнул на песок и раскинул руки, блаженно потягиваясь и жмурясь на солнце.  
\- Так что с ним случилось? С этим влюбленным?  
Конни открыла нужную страницу и нашла строчку, на которой они прервались.  
\- Эстат задумал похитить богиню. Он знал, он видел, как она владеет холодной сталью, но она была стройной и худенькой, и казалась ему такой нежной и хрупкой. Он был уверен, что справится с ней.  
Конни не удержалась и фыркнула: ученица Жемчуг лучше всех знала силу, скрывающейся в этих «нежных и тоненьких ручках».  
\- Но, уже предвкушая победу, он не удержался и рассказал о своих планах своему лучшему другу, с которым он приехал в поисках прекрасной богини. Друг был влюблён в богиню красоты, и вздыхал о ней днями и ночами. Его разум помутился от любви, и он забыл о долге дружбы. Всё, что он помнил, что его возлюбленная дорожила своей подругой, и, несомненно, будет очень огорчена, если ту похитят. И он пошёл и рассказал ей о планах своего друга.  
Конни покосилась на Стивена поверх книги:   
\- Твоя мама здорово посмеялась, наверное.  
\- А может, встревожилась. За того человека.  
\- Так и случилось, – продолжила читать Конни. – Когда богиня любви и её поклонник примчались к укрытию богини войны, та уже расправилась с дерзнувшим на её покой.  
\- Жемчуг бы не стала! – Стивен даже сел, встревоженно вглядываясь в лицо Конни.  
\- Не стала бы, но это же мифы, мало ли что исказилось за века... Хотя подожди, вот! Она расправилась с ним и уже готова была пронзить его мечом, как её божественная подруга бросилась к ней и взмолилась о милосердии к бедному человеку, ослеплённому её красотой и лишившегося разума от любви.  
Оба замолчали, представляя себе в красках эту сцену.  
\- А ведь Жемчуг и в самом деле очень красивая, – вздохнула Конни. – Хотя рядом с Розой... немногие, наверное, замечали это.  
А даже если и замечали... Конни промолчала о том, что ни в одной из найденных легенд Жемчуг так и не посмотрела ни на одного своего поклонника благосклонно.  
\- А дальше?  
\- А дальше Эстата отпустили. Но наказание всё же нашло его. Из-за его выходки богини исчезли, и больше их никогда не встречали в той местности. И сколько бы он ни скитался в поисках своей возлюбленной, он так никогда её не нашёл.  
\- Грустно, – вздохнул Стивен.  
  
  
_\- Моя Жемчуг, – ласково проговорила Роза. – Конечно, я испытываю сострадание к этому человеку, потому что всецело разделяю его чувства и переживания._  
_\- Что? – Жемчуг даже опустила меч._  
_\- Я тоже без ума от этих прекрасных глаз! – обворожительно улыбнулась Роза, касаясь её лица ладонью, поглаживая щёку, мгновенно изменившую от смущения цвет._  
_\- Р-роза! – запинаясь, проговорила Жемчуг._  
_\- Помилуй его._  
_\- Да пусть убирается на все четыре стороны! – вскричала Жемчуг и свирепо уставилась на лежащего у её ног человека. – И лучше бы ему больше никогда не показываться мне на глаза!_  
_Человек, шатаясь, встал, и удержался на ногах только с помощью своего приятеля, тут же поторопившегося увести его прочь. Впрочем, и Роза, и Жемчуг уже забыли про них, глядя только друг на друга..._


End file.
